An electromagnetic valve integrally having a sensor is known in the art, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-351410, in which a pressure sensor is attached to an end surface of a stator core.
In the conventional electromagnetic valve, however, the pressure sensor is arranged at such a substantial distance from an electromagnetic coil. This is because the pressure may not be precisely detected, as a result that electromagnetic noise is generated in the pressure sensor in the case that the pressure sensor is arranged at a position closer to the electromagnetic coil and electric current is supplied to the electromagnetic coil. Accordingly, it is a problem that the electromagnetic valve may become larger in its size.